What We Found in the Bush by Italy's House
by Neppi-chan
Summary: Germany and Japan are visiting Italy. Oh? But what's that in the bush over there? WHAT THE FUU–! So yeah. It's not what you might think. This is about Italy. But we're all going to stalk him like crazy so it's kinda not about Italy ? I don't know. Read at your own risk Oh, and this is my first story, so be gentle. I DON'T OWN HETALIA.
1. What We Found in the Bushes

It all started one beautifully sunny day in Italy….

Japan and Germany were grudgingly on their way to their ally's house, being invited at the conference hours before.

"_Ve~! Germany~! You should come to my house for pastaaa~!"_

"_Italien, I have work that needs to be finished…"_

"_But you're always so busy Germany~!"_

"…"

"_What about Nihon~?"_

"_Gomen, but I cannot come either… I also have matters to attend to…"_

_At this point, Italy had begun crying… "*sniff* I-it's because I'm so clumsy, isn't~?!"_

"_No! It's nothing like that! We're just busy!"_

_Germany tried and failed to reassure poor Italy… _

"_*sob* I get it~! You don't have to explain…~!"_

_And thus, Italy ran away, Germany reaching out and grabbing empty air as the depressed nation sped away._

"_*sigh* We're going to have to go visit today, aren't we?"_

"_Hai…" _

"_Alright… Let's go…"_

And so, here they were now… walking up to the front of Italy's house – when something caught Japan's eye. In the bright green bushes by Italy's window sat a pair of perked, black cat ears.

'Why would those be there? Is that Italy's cat?'

So Japan walked over to the bush quietly, so as not to frighten the 'cat' hiding in Italy's bush. Germany, noticing the absence of Japan, walked cautiously over to where Japan was and stared at the ears. The 'cat' had been purring quite loudly… how on Earth did he even miss it? And why are it's ears sticking out? How big exactly _is _this thing? A squeak brought him out of his thoughts. He regained composure and blinked a few times before he truly realized what was going on.

There was Japan… shaking. Why was he shaking? And it appeared his eyes were deadlocked with the ca–that wasn't a cat! It was a girl! And she was shaking, too. Germany looked back and forth between the two.

"Wh-what the heck is going on?!"

The girl snapped her head towards him and lunged, pulling him and Japan into the bush where she'd been hiding previously. Italy walked over and looked out of the window, swearing he heard Germany…

"Ve~ Am I hearing things again~? Or is Fratello playing mean pranks on me again~?" Italy hummed in thought before walking away, coming up with a satisfactory answer.

The bush twitched before Germany and Japan were thrown out, cat girl in tow.

"Ow, nya~ That really hurt…! And y'all almost got me busted~! Way to go loud mou–", she stopped mid-sentence and stared at the two before her. "*squeee!* It's Deutschland and Nihon~! It is very, VERY nice to meet you!", she rushed out. Before they could answer though, they got "mega-glomped" by the crazy cat girl. Fortunately for them, she let go before they were dead…

"Alrighty~! I'm sorry 'bout that~! It's just I get a bit too excited when I meet people… I think it's a medical issue or something~ Think I should get checked out~?"

The two nations just sat and wandered what was happening. Japan, being the quickest to snap out of his dazed asked the young girl, _interrupting_ her in mid-sentence (accidentally, of course.) –

"Gomen but, who are you? And why were you hiding in that bush?"

"Oh~! Well, you can call me Neppi, and I was intently observing–" Germany had also snapped out of his stupor and had _interrupted_ Neppi's answer...

"Doesn't that mean stalking?"

"Nein~! The correct term is 'intense observation'–"… _Again._

"Stalking."

"*sigh* Yes. Stalking. I was stalking North Italy just now. Are you happy now, Germany?"

"Ja. Und how do you know my name?"

"Pffft. Who doesn't?"

Germany didn't quite know how to respond… neither did Japan. Just who was this high maintenance chick? And why was she–

"So why are you stalking Italy-kun?"

"'Cause he's hot."

Japan and Germany were shocked to say the least. "Did you really just say…?"

"Y'all heard me. He's hot." She smiled.

"But that's not all~! See," she showed them a book, "This is one of the many Journals I have about Italy~ It ranges from geographical features to his cultures~ Oh, but of course I have _tons _of info about _him_, too~!" Neppi began to rapidly flip pages– "Here are passages about everything he likes~! And see this part here? Chapter 23? Yeah, How to Piss Italy Off~? One of my favorites! You can't get this anywhere else, 'cause Neppi's got the good stuff~!"

They watched the endless amount of secrets and facts pass by their eyes. It was beautiful. Organized, neatly written… then they started noticing the dates… Wow. This crazy cat-chick is really… stuck on Italy. She even had pictures of him – also categorized – it was pretty honorable. Being able to stick with something (someone) for so long and never give up, get tired, or bored. But then again, it was also very creepy. And as Japan watched Germany, he saw the changes in his expressions. He knew Germany had kept his own journal of Italy, and far _that _had gotten him… and Japan watched Germany gaze at the book and the girl with interest… that weird, little girl. Since Neppi was so occupied with her book and showing it's contents to Germany, Japan took this time to study the creepy little cat girl. He started at her face. Bright and round, with a round nose… Dark coffee colored eyes hid behind brown rimmed glasses. Her short fluffy hair was sticking out at places. As he looked closer, he saw that her hair went from black to, again coffee brown. He also noted the silver hairs sticking out of places. And who could forget the _EARS _and _TAIL _adorning her small body? Japan sighed. 'How is this going to turn out?' He thought warily.


	2. Was Machen Wir Nun?

***sigh* A second chapter of my crap writing… how disappointing… But~! Because people **_**actually **_**like my story, I will try harder to make it something worth reading~ Thank you so much to anyone who takes the time to read this! I love y'all~! *megahug***

**Also, ****I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

**I DON'T OWN "WHAT IS LIGHT? WHAT IS LAUGHTER?" THAT BELONGS TO TWIN ATLANTIC. AND THE SKRILLEX REMIX ISN'T MINE, EITHER.**

**So there~**

After conversing with Neppi, Germany had decided he would tag along with her. She was _way _better at this kind of thing anyway… even if that was an un-nerving thought. Germany wondered how someone could be so skilled in the art of stalking… Japan did it, Hungary did it, but how come he couldn't? He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. It was just too much work to think about this right now. He didn't have time for it, because at that moment, Neppi had dove back into the bushes; signaling with her tail for the others to follow suit. There, the trio watched closely as Italy walked out, clad in a black pinstripe suit, a matching fedora being held in his hand and slowly raised to his head. The other Axis heard a faint click and had turned their heads just in time enough to see Neppi take a picture and hide the camera in a single swift movement. Hearing an engine start up, they shifted again to see Italy start up a sleek, black Lamborghini and drive off.

Neppi whistled, taking a few more pictures before the car was out of sight.

"That was a _nice _car! I wish I had the money for something that cool~!" She muttered quietly before moving deeper within the hedge, and pulling out a messenger bag with various anime characters sown onto the front.

Japan blushed before asking, "N-Neppi-chan. Do you like anime?"

"Why of course, my dear Nihon~! It's one of the best things to have ever been invented!" Japan blushed a little darker upon hearing this. But before he could reply, Germany had cleared his throat,

"Fräulein, what do we do now? And where did Italien go dressed like that?"

"Dear Germany, you truly know nothing about your friend, huh~? But that's all right! 'Cause we're gonna go, too~!"

"Und how are we going to do that?"

"_Rilassi~!_ I have a nice little car~"

"But Neppi-chan, won't that be too slow…?"

"Nein! Not if I have a special tool~!"

Japan and Germany exchanged looks, but decided against asking her… after all, they had to catch up with Italy…

~scene skip~

They all got into Neppi's car, a tricked-out, jet black Mercedes. It was amazing, really. A work of art that looked like it had been stolen off the set of 'Too Fast, Too Furious'. And man, did it go fast. Neppi hadn't been lying about her special tool… turbo jets, gas and electric motors, and yes, motors, how does a 15 year old girl get this stuff, anyway? And how is she even able to drive? And with stick shift, none the less!

Japan sighed deeply. This is all moving forward too fast for him… and, as if reading his thoughts, Neppi suddenly spoke .

"I learned to drive while I lived in Texas. I just don't have my license yet… next year I'll get it~"

"Wh-what?"

"And I know some people~"

"…"

"It's what you were thinking."

"How did you kn-"

"It's written all over your faces~!"

It was quiet for a moment. The only sound was that of Neppi changing the gears. Then, a 'beep beep' noise was heard.

"Neppi-chan what is that?"

"…my tracking device…"

"You put a tracking device on Italien?" I feel a headache coming on…

"Yep! How else do you expect me to find Italy~?"

Neppi suddenly played her favorite playlist. And songs started to pound through the cab, reverberating off the sides and making the floor vibrate. She flipped through a few songs, deciding on what to play… 'we need good chase music~' she'd said. She found the song she wanted, and just as it started playing she announced that they'd had gotten a bit behind… about three kilometers behind. But not to worry 'cause she liked it this way. And what it meant was that she could go fast. Japan and Germany made sure their seat-belts were strapped on tight, though they were still unsure about this…

"_What is light? Where is laughter?"_

Neppi stepped on the gas…

"_I'm confused and the sky is getting heavy tonight…"_

And released the brakes…

"_What is music and where is happiness?"_

And off they went, speeding down the street that led to Italy's house. Neppi made a sharp turn, and Germany almost peed himself. Japan clutched on to the seat in front of him, shaking and holding on for dear life… that's when it happened. The 'dubstep' part to the song. Neppi flipped the switch, turning on the first level of her boosters. She weaved between the cars in front her, too engrossed in the music to hear the Italian curses shouted at her.

"_WHAT'S GONNA HAPPENED TO ME?!"_, thought Japan and Germany simultaneously…


End file.
